sibling bonding
by The legend of princess kawaii
Summary: if you ever wondered what life was like for superheros and villians now you will know siblings always make life so much more interesting.


Waking up on the Helicarrier, I awoke to my indentical twin brother staring at me, face to face. "ZUKE WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled. Zuke stretched and laughed at me. "Why you mad? I'm just watching you sleep," He said. "Dude, that's creepy, and why are you up so early?" "Cartoon marathon." He said, throwing a pillow at me. "Five second drool!" Zuke said, hitting me with his pillow. "Ew, Zuke. I'm going to kill you," I said. Zuke just laughed at me, and locked himself in the bathroom.

I swear, how did I manage to share a room AND the womb with this guy? He's obnoxious, but what do I suspect from a baby twin brother? Zuke decided to take a shower. Turning on the water, he sang horribly. Ugh! I just want to punch him, even though it would be like punching myself. Whatever. I would enjoy it. Ah, just imagine the feel of my fist against his face. I was so caught up in daydreaming I didn't see Zuke snag my clothes when he came out the shower. He put them on and ran out quickly. Snapping out the day dream I yelled, "ZUKE YOU LITTLE RAT!"

CUPCAKE AND ICINGS MORNING

I sighed as I heard my team mates chasing after each other. Zuke always enjoyed being a prick. It thrilled him. I don't understand how his girlfriend Amber deals with him. It's confusing, but it must be true love "Good morning Cupcake!" Icing said, hanging upside down from the bunk bed. "Don't do that. It's dangerous," I said, trying to make sure she didn't fall from the top of the bunk bed. Icing was a sweet heart. No wonder plants thrived from her presence. she had chlorokinesis (plant powers), where else I had fire.

Icing was smiling as always, and climbed down from the top bunk. "What are we doing today, Sis?" She asked, looking at me with her green and blue eyes. We both had hetero chromia, so our eyes were mismatched: one green and the other blue. "How about we go get some breakfast?" I said. Icing smiled and nodded, opening the door. She looked back at me to follow her. Icing always depended on me. I was like her second mother. Thundra had us when she was 16 yrs old. She loved the life of crime. She used to be married to the Beetle, our dad, but their marriage fell apart due to their abusive relationship with one another. "Come on, before Zuke eats all the sausages!" Icing said. "Alright, alright. I'm coming," I said.

*Meanwhile on the villains side*

One of the Russian twins, Blitz, was sleeping on the couch. Spark was angry because his twin drank one of his beers. "Blitz! Wake up, you lazy monkey." Blitz woke up and yawned. "Leave me alone. I'm napping." He said "Why did you drink my beers?" Spark asked. "Because you have, like, fifty of them." "Because of you, I have forty nine now." Sandman heard them arguing and walked in. "Guys, shut up. You'll wake my newborn up." As if on cue, baby Maple cried, and Tundra came in, holding her. She gave the males a death glare, and walked away.

The twins got silent PDG (purty darned quick). They didn't dare speak in fear Tundra would get them "Why would you impregnate that monster?" Spark whispered to sandman. Sandman punched him in the arm. "Ow, okay. I'm sorry," The other man said, rubbing his arm.

The jasper triplets mourning

Jasper was a young super villain related to Electro. Electro was the second oldest triplet but, he was rarely around unless he was coming to get food from his siblings. Their sister, Michelle, was brushing her hair. She didn't care if her brothers Jasper and Michael were arguing. She just wanted to make sure she didn't get split ends.  
"Hey bro." Electro said. Jasper was not amused. "There you are. Why didn't you call before barging in our house?" Jasper asked." Because I love you, and I wanted to surprise you. Now, where's your food?"' Electro said, helping himself inside their fridge. Jasper face palmed. "Michelle, our brother is here." Jasper said to his sister. Michelle looked over at Electro who was stuffing his face and ignored him. "Whatever," The woman said, continuing to style her hair. Electro smiled mischievously. "I love you too, Michelle.' He said, chewing in her ear on purpose. Michelle was furious. "Ew, loser. Get your gross eating sounds away from me." She said, creating a ice barrier between herself and her brother.

That didn't bother Electro at all. Instead, he destroyed the barrier, and kissed his sister on the face. He knew how much Michelle hated getting kissed on the face. "Ew, Marcus! Stop," she said, prying her male sibling off her.

"Aw, come on. I love you," Electro said "Ew, twincest germs," Michelle said jokingly. "I don't love you like that," Electro said. Jasper face-palmed, but smiled.

Back on the Helicarrier

Zuke was harassing the girl twins who were on the opposite side of the table, trying to take their bacon. Icing cried as usual, and Cupcake was ready to punch Zuke. Meanwhile, Ava was pouring herself some cereal, and Peter and Sam were arguing again…..  
(So, just an average day so far)


End file.
